


Tears and Goodbyes

by オビカカファッカー (Drakojana)



Series: Obitober 2020 [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Goodbyes, M/M, Obitober 2020, hitman!Kakashi, hitman!Obito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/%E3%82%AA%E3%83%93%E3%82%AB%E3%82%AB%E3%83%95%E3%82%A1%E3%83%83%E3%82%AB%E3%83%BC
Summary: Obito has to say his final goodbye to Kakashi.Day 29 // Sacrifice
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Series: Obitober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Tears and Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> It's a prequel to Dances and Guns and the last fic I'm writing for the Troublemakers series.

“We’ve really messed up this time.”

Obito chuckled, holding Kakashi’s left hand with his own and caressed the top of it with his thumb. The other couldn’t answer, still deep in the drug-induced sleep. 

“Don’t worry, I haven’t told them shit,” Obito murmured. 

They were alone in the hospital room but he knew after the completely fucked up mission they could’ve been watched scrupulously. He couldn’t blame their superiors, though. 

Choosing to send two assassins after one man should’ve been enough of an indication the mission would be tougher than most. Obito and Kakashi had thought nothing of it, confident in one another’s skills. But that was exactly what had led to their failure. 

Their target had not only escaped alive and well but also alarmed that someone had been after their life. They had only been grazed by one of Kakashi’s bullets. And in return, they had almost eliminated one of the two skilled hitmen sent to finish them off. 

Obito was nibbling on his nail just thinking about it. He couldn’t even tell where it all had gone wrong. Perhaps the moment they’d decided to share a brief kiss before the hit. Or when they’d sent each other loving looks as they’d been closing in on their target. Or when Kakashi had yelled his name in fear, pushing him out of the way...

“Love truly makes you do the stupidest things,” he huffed. “Out of the two of us, you’re the more skilled one with guns. I would’ve been fine, you’d have finished it if only you didn’t…”

He sighed heavily and ruffled his hair. It was gnawing at him, eating him from the inside. But the what-ifs wouldn’t help now. Kakashi’s condition was at least stable, so Obito didn’t have to worry about his life too much. But he knew if he didn’t figure out something quickly, the doctor’s efforts would be for nothing. 

“I want to say I have a plan for the both of us but…” He laughed nervously. “You probably would tell me it’s stupid and that you don’t like it.”

His hold on Kakashi’s hand tightened. He knew he was getting emotional but he couldn’t help it. No one would scold him, anyway.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again. If they want to blame someone, they can blame me. For everything. It’s not like you’ll be awake to tell them the truth, anyway.”

Obito slowly raised Kakashi’s hand to meet his lips. 

“Just… Sorry that our last kiss was like that. Don’t regret it, okay? I loved it. And I-I love you, Kakashi.”

As he’d expected, there were tears blocking his vision already. Without Kakashi being there to tell him to stop being a crybaby, he acted nothing like the assassin he’d been trained to be.

“How do you even do it, I’ll never know,” Obito let out a sob but drowned it out with more laughter. “If I didn’t know how much you can cry in bed, I’d have thought you’re just an emotionless bastard.”

With each sentence that he didn’t get a snarky reply to, he felt he was coming apart more and more. 

They’d been in this line of business for years now. They both knew every single risk involved. They knew one mistake could cost them their lives and yet they still had decided to date. And somehow, Obito had never imagined them saying their goodbyes. 

The death sentence was hanging above both of their heads. All he could do was somehow get it off Kakashi’s back. 

“I’m sorry,” he said as he got up. He couldn’t stay there any longer. Someone had to report the mission, after all. “Try to be happy without me, okay? A-and even if you find someone new, I promise not to get too jealous.” 

His laugh was desperate now. Obito wasn’t sure if it was even a laugh anymore. He was rambling, stalling for the time he didn’t even have. 

“I don’t even know whether to tell you to forget me or to remember me. I don’t know what’s better for you. I should know these things, right? God, I really suck as a boyfriend.”

Obito hesitated before leaning down to kiss Kakashi’s forehead. His whisper was soft, barely audible. It hurt him that he’d never hear the answer again. 

“I love you, Kakashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
